


Under Control

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Corruption, Gratuitous Smut, Incidental Bondage, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Power Play, Power Sharing, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux has been captured. Kylo comes to him flush with power, and high on the blood of those he killed to reach him. The force is so powerful with him, Hux is soon dragged in by it as well.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Huxloween 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957612
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> 🖤🧡Happy Huxloween🖤🧡🎃
> 
> Day 31: Thinning the Veil

Hux closed his eyes and listened, felt the ships engines vibrating under his feet. He could feel something else, too. Pulses of something more powerful, more violent than the consistent thrum of machinery. 

He moved, his arms secured above his head with old-fashioned metal chains and cuffs. The metal dug into his skin and the chains rattled as he positioned himself to face the door. Regardless of who came through, he was ready: ready to be rescued by his forces or murdered by his foes. 

He wasn't certain which he was getting when the door opened to reveal Kylo Ren. 

He simply stood in the open doorway, apparently in no great hurry. Hux felt a slight jolt of impatience. "Well hurry up Ren. Are you waiting for an invitation? Release me." 

"What have you gotten yourself into, General?" Ren's voice was mocking, even through the vocoder. "And to think, you needed me, the 'overpowered, muscle-bound puppet of Snoke and the force' to rescue you." 

Hux sneered at his mockery. "You shouldn't have needed half of that to get me out. A proper phalanx of stormtroopers could have done the job on their own." 

"Ah, but the stormtroopers couldn't have fed off the energy of the cargo; couldn't have broken every living thing on board all by themselves. Not like I did." 

Snorting, Hux rattled his chains, hoping to focus Ren on releasing him. "Whatever damage you caused, distractions you created, are temporary. They'll soon deal with it and send someone to stop this." He sincerely hoped 'this' was a rescue, and that Ren wasn't going to use it as an excuse for an assassination. 

Ren stood, mask staring blankly from the doorway for a moment. Hux was just beginning to wonder what he was truly going to do when he reached up and, with a hiss, released the catches on his mask. Hux froze when he finally caught sight of his face. 

Ren moved slowly towards him. Something primal in Hux caused him to draw back, press himself against the cold durasteel wall behind him. The cold felt like nothing compared to what was radiating off Ren. 

His eyes were black, his skin translucent. But there was no blue blood under the skin. Instead, veins of black shot across his features--promises of decay and necrosis and corruption. 

When he spoke, there was an otherworldly sound to his voice. Ren was there, but he was an undercurrent, as though something else had joined him. 

"You think I'm here to kill you, General? If I was, you would never have even known I was here. You would have been already caught in the wave of death that killed the rest of the ship." 

"What are you talking about?" Hux managed to push from his frozen lips. "There are more here than just the guards. Are there stormtroopers dealing with . . ." 

"They are already dealt with." Ren moved closer and Hux could Feel him. Feel him moving in, pressing against his mind, his skin. Like he would enter him through his very pores and settle himself directly in Hux's mind and body. He shivered against the idea, and yet, the feeling of raw power, the idea it could exist inside him made him hungry. 

"There is no one else here." Continued Ren, drawing inexorably closer with every slow step. "The crew are all dead. The guards are all dead. The conspirators, all dead." He was almost on Hux, then. So close, but not touching. Not physically. Hux could feel him brushing over his mind, knowing he could invade at any moment. Holding back and enjoying the anticipation. 

"I brought no one else. We're alone." Ren's breath brushed across his face, Hux panting under the energy swirling around him, the power that threatened to envelop him. It made promises, tickling in the back of his mind. But whether they were promises of power to be given, or promises of his mind being devoured to feed it, Hux wasn't certain. 

"How?" He managed to scrape out. "What's different now?" 

Ren chuckled. "Always the logical one, aren't you. Always wanting to know how things work. You can't explain the force, and it drives you insane." Ren tipped his head, breathed over Hux's ear, drew in the scent of his hair. "It exists far beyond your comprehending. But," Ren closed his eyes, savoring. He opened them again, focusing on something Hux couldn't see. A thrill ran up Hux's spine as he suddenly re-focused on him. He knew Ren could see him down to his very core, that there was no hiding from him, not then. 

Ren smiled and Hux could almost see it. Ren wasn't just Ren anymore. He was . . . More. "It's the kyber." He continued. "There's so much of it, it's amplifying everything. There's too much for me to contain, and you can sense it, and the force, through me." 

Hux gasped out, "is that what's on board? Kyber? How much must there be . . ." His words dissolved into a strangled sound as Ren leaned in and licked him, from the top of his collar to right below his ear. Hux suddenly realized that he was hard, had been. The power coursing through them both was heightening every sense. 

Ren nipped at his ear, his hands reaching to wrap around his waist. "General." He rumbled, the sound echoing in Hux's ears. "It's just us." Hux knew Ren was as aroused as he was, that his power was wanting to manifest itself, physically. That releasing it on each other was the only way to control it, bring it under their power. 

"My power." Ren's voice, so many voices, whispered in his ear. "You always want me under your thumb, even in bed. But not here. You may be able to feel the power, have it thrumming through your blood, but it's mine." Hux couldn't think to argue or disagree as Ren pressed himself against him bodily. His heat, his power, his life force, pressing against Hux, still threatening to access him. 

Hux wanted to object, to take control, to force Ren to do as he said. The voices in his head said he could, the power was there, all he had to do was take it. But Ren whispered in his ear again, so many voices together, "it's mine. Don't let them fool you. I hear what you hear, but the only way to get the power is if I give it to you." 

"Yes." Croaked Hux. Give it to me, he thought, and he gave in, allowed in everything that was trying to pry its way inside him. 

He was hardly aware of Ren moving, of Ren moving him but, next he knew his face was against the wall. His arms were still above his head, chains twisted now as he faced away from Ren. He felt the tugging at his clothes, could feel the fabric under Ren's fingers, almost see what Ren was seeing. The images were fleeting, difficult to grasp. He lost the ability to even try when Ren suddenly knelt behind him, began using his tongue to open him up, prepare his body. Hux writhed and gasped, fingers sliding uselessly against the durasteel, scrabbling for some purchase, some grasp of the reality that seemed too far away. 

Then he felt Ren pressing against his back, could hear his voices in his head, his harsh breathing in his ears as he pressed himself inside, slowly but steadily. 

He didn't pause once he bottomed out. Immediately he began fucking Hux, shallow, quick; urgent as the gathering forces around them. 

Hux managed to wrap his hands around the chains holding him to the wall, needing something to hold onto as the need, the power, the voices, Ren's body and his own, everything--began swirling around his consciousness. Ren was still breathing into his ear, harder, his voice continuing, but only in his mind. Hux could already feel his orgasm beginning to coalesce; not just his own, but Ren's as well. It was dizzying to feel Ren's dick in his ass, as well as feeling Ren's dick being clutched by himself. To feel Ren's hands gripping him, but also the feel of his own skin under Ren's hands. 

Hux's dick throbbed and Ren gasped, pressed harder inside of him, already feeling the swell, the surge of their combined orgasm. Hux tried to cry out; heard himself from Ren's throat. Ren drew a breath into Hux's lungs. Together they rode the pleasure that ran through their limbs, the power that flowed through their veins. For one instant, right as he balanced on the peak, Hux knew what it felt like to control such power, and how little control Ren actually had at that moment. 

Then it was crashing down, all around them, filling every ounce of their blood, every fiber of their being and their bodies. The force filled them, yet neither could move under the weight of the blinding euphoria that they shared. 

Hux came to, slowly, blinking under the bright lights of his cell. Slowly he became aware of the ebbing pleasure and power, the growing weight of Ren's body behind him; his dick gave one last throb and slipped from Hux's body. Hux was suddenly aware of his own spend, sticking him to the wall. He began to grow empty and uncomfortable. 

He could feel the buzzing power, in the same way he could feel the buzzing of his orgasm; distant and slowly slipping away. 

Ren separated himself, stumbling back half a pace. He stood, shoulders slumped, head back and gasping for air. Hux managed to flip himself back over, to observe him. 

The power was still there, still thrumming just under Kylo's skin, but he was managing to keep it there. His eyes were still black, his skin still marred, but the threat of decay was gone. For the moment. 

Hux's hands suddenly fell to his sides and he realized he was free. When he pried his fingers loose from the chains his shackles fell to the floor with a clatter. After a moment he had the presence of mind to pull his clothes back up. His movement was slow, uncoordinated; like he was readjusting to the limited power of his own body again. 

"What just happened?" He managed, his voice almost unrecognizable, gravelly. 

"I used you." Ren said simply. His own voice sounding more like his own, singular. 

"For what, exactly?" Hux closed his eyes as the room finally settled out of the lazy spin it had been in. He had hardly even realized it before it stopped. 

"I needed you to ground me in the force. The contact, the sex, was just to focus my power. I needed to rein in the kyber, focus it so I could dominate it. It is under my control now." 

"So you weren't here to rescue me, so much as drag me into your damnable force with you. Sex as a religious experience." He hummed, finally feeling the after-effects of everything. He ached, all the way down to his ass. 

"It's not a . . ." Ren huffed grumpily, looking and sounding more like himself. "Of course you wouldn't understand. Even after being at the epicenter of the force itself." He turned in a dramatic swirl, tucking himself away as he went, and Hux followed him from the cell. 

"Oh, but I do Ren. I understand that you needed me, on many levels. You need me to ground you, center you. Level out your emotions. You need me to keep you under control." 

Ahead of him Ren growled, "I need no such thing." 

"But you do. You see it now, don't you? All those temper tantrums, broken equipment, injured personnel: you can't control it on your own. You Need me Ren." 

Ren turned on him abruptly; thick finger stuck in Hux's face. "I don't. I don't need you." His darkened eyes drilled into Hux's. Then, suddenly, they softened. He eyed him, almost suspiciously. "I don't need you, but I want you. I want to let you give me that control." 

Hux snorted, "you'll Allow me to help you? That's not how it works, Ren." 

"What do you want Hux? Me to beg for your help? I won't do that." 

There was just enough power left between them that Hux could feel it. Could feel Ren wanting him, wanting him to help him. Reaching out to Hux. 

Hux knew Ren could feel him as well, could feel Hux's own desires. He wanted to be hard, make Ren beg. But he knew making it difficult would drive Ren further away from him. He didn't want that, and Ren knew it. 

"No, not beg. Just ask me to help you." 

As the last of the awareness drained away, Hux could feel Ren fighting with his pride, even through both of their mutual desires. Finally, Ren's shoulders sagged and he leaned just enough to tap their foreheads together. 

"Together, we can do this. We can control all this power, be more. I know you hate the force, but I know you want what it can give you." 

That wasn't asking for help, not by a long shot. But he wasn't wrong. Hux gave a long sigh. "Fine. Close enough."


End file.
